The video game girl
by MistyLeStrange
Summary: Buttercups the kind of girl every guy wants, and Butch gets a taste of her, but just an appeteaser(;]) not the whole entrè. Rated T for language, sexual content, maybe lemon later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Butch: **"HEY NIGGGGAS."

**Me: **"Mind your language, Bitchacho."

**Butch: **"BUT- YOU JUST-"

**Buttercup: **"Shut up, Bob."

**Me: **"WELL, I'm back. SORRY I'VE BEEN IN HIDING. My finals are going on...anyways. Here's a new one! I DONT KNOW WHY, OKAY?"

* * *

**The video game girl✌**

"RUN YE FUCKING PLUMBER, RUN!" Buttercup screamed as she thrust her PS2 remote I the direction she wanted Mario to run. Blossom commented while passing by,

"Doing that isn't going to make him run any faster."

"HE NEEDS LE MOTIVATION!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out at Blossom, who rolled her eyes.

"What are we talking about?" Bubbles came out of her room in a cute blue dress, with a black belt around the waist.

"My boyfriend." Buttercup snorted.

"Legend of Zelda's being played again?"

"Not Link! Mario." Buttercup scoffed.

"Oh."

"Where are you going?" Blossom eyed Bubbles.

"Boomer's picking me up, we're going on a date."

"ANOTHER ONE? That's the second one today."

"Well maybe if you'd dress better and get out of the house, you'd get another boyfriend." Bubbles put her hands on her waist.

"I don't NEED A boyfriend." Buttercup scoffed again, staring down at her attire of a Sasha Grey crop top and shorts. Blossom followed her gaze.

"Who is Sasha Grey anyways, and why should God bless her?"

Buttercup dropped her remote, leaving Mario alone,

"WHO IS SASHA GREY?" she gasped, jumping up.

"Hey!" Boomer walked in, followed by his two noisy brothers.

"SHUT UP, CRACKFACE!" Butch shouted.

"MAKE ME, DICKHEAD!" Brick shot back.

"Hi Boomie." Bubbles hugged him.

"DON'T FUCKING PRESSURIZE ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!" Blossom screamed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We're off!" Boomer and Bubbles quickly ran out, leaving the screaming Puffs and Ruffs alone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blossom threw a tissue box at the Ruffs, who glared at her.

"What're you stooges fighting over anyways?" Buttercup laughed, folding her arms.

"Butch is such an uneducated chimpanzee, he doesn't know who Einstein is!" Brick rolled his eyes, waking over to Blossom, who stared at Butch.

"Is that a...belly ring?" Butch drooled.

"Eyes up top, dickhead." Buttercup waved her arms.

"Damn, your sister's fit." Brick eyes Buttercup. Blossom rolled her eyes, but she was envious inside.

"What were you losers fighting over?" Butch shot back.

"Pinky here doesn't-"

"NOT MY FAULT!" Blossom cut her off, "IM NORMAL!"

"IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL!"

"YOU AREN'T!" Blossom stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

"WHAT?" Butch shouted.

"Blossom doesn't know who Sasha Grey is." Buttercup scoffed.

"Pft, like YOU do." Brick chuckled. Buttercup pointed to her shirt, which had a picture of Sasha Grey and the words "God Bless Sasha Grey".

"OH MY GOD. YOU WATCH PORN?" Butch's jaw dropped.

"EW." Blossom curled her lip back, "Sorry I asked." Buttercup laughed at her comment.

"AND YOU'RE PLAYING MARIO!" Butch slapped his forehead.

"Marry me." Brick drooled, Butch would say something, but he, too, was drooling. Blossom frowned, not that she was a slut, or THAT bossy. She and Buttercup got along a lot. But she had a secret crush on Brick for a LONG time. She supposed it was her fault for not telling Buttercup so she could at least not go for him.

* * *

An hour later, Brick, Buttercup and Butch were sprawled of across the couch watching Transformers.

"You are the sexiest person I know." Butch said, lifting his head from Buttercups lap.

"Dream on, sucker." She scoffed, not even looking at him.

"Will you make out with a girl?" Brick asked.

"I'm not lesbian, but I wouldn't mind." She shrugged.

{Ten minutes later}

"PLEASE BLOSSOM PLEAAAASE?" Butch and Brick pleaded her.

"I AM NOT MAKING OUT WITH BUTTERCUP!" she screamed.

"I AINT SWAPPING SPIT WITH BLOSS!" Buttercup jumped up in horror, realizing what was going on.

Blossom scoffed, grabbed her bag and walked out of the house. Butch looked at Buttercup. Brick looked at Buttercup.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"I'LL CALL ROBIN!" Butch jumped at the phone.

* * *

{Ten minutes later-.-}

"So...you called me over...to make out with my best friend?" Robin said slowly, looking at the boys.

"This is weird." Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"But what's in it for me?"

"Wait...so you guys dont mind making out?"

"We've done it before, as a dare."

Butch and Brick stared at each other, then back at the girls.

"PLEASE MARRY ME!" Butch begged Buttercup.

"Hmm...we'll take you two out for ice cream. Our treat." Brick offered.

"YES." Buttercup screamed. Robin looked at her.

"Free food." she shrugged.

Robin turned to Buttercup, and Buttercup turned to Robin. Robin moved Buttercups hair aside, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Buttercups. Buttercup pried Robins lips apart with her tongue, and left them kissing, open mouthed, no tongue. After a good minute, they pulled away.

"Hot damn." Butch whispered.

"Not bad." Brick nodded.

"Fuck." Butch whispered again. Brick looked at him and burst out laughing. Robin and Buttercup leaned forward to see that Butch had a boner. After a good while of laughing, they composed themselves.

"HELP." He yelped.

"You're on your own." Brick got up.

"ICE CREAM!" Robin pouted. She was like Brick's little sister.

"Oh yeah, BC?"

"I think I'll stay with the loser." she snorted with laughter, "God knows what he'll do."

"Okay, I'm taking the big baby. Let's find Blossom on the way." Brick and Robin left.

"Why'd you stay?" Butch glared at her.

"Fine, i'll go." Buttercup got up

"NO!" Butch sighed, "Don't leave me."

"God, you're such a loser."

"WHAT DO I DOOO?" he waved his arms around.

"Lie back." Buttercup got up. He stated at her,

"Don't castrate me." he gulped.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, you'll never tell ANYONE, or I'll tell them you got a boner because of a little kiss."

"Okay, but what exactly are we doing?"

"LIE BACK." he obeyed her.

"All I can see is the fucking ceiling. WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The next thing he knew, Buttercup was on him. Her waist against his. He went red. His giant boner was against her shorts. He cleared his throat.

"Why?"

"You're hot, I'm sexy. We're both horny, let's get it done." she exhaled as she rolled her hips into his. He grunted, and propped himself onto his elbows.

"You think I'm hot?"

"You didn't deny me being sexy." Buttercup tilted her head back.

"I can't." he growled, pressing against her. Her hand snaked behind his neck and one of his arms supported her back.

"God Bless Sasha Grey." Buttercup grunted.

"God Bless Buttercup." Butch growled back.

* * *

Before Butch knew it, he was back to normal. Right after Buttercup changed into a tank top and jeans, and Butch came out of the bathroom, Bubbles and Boomer came home.

"Wheres everyone?"

"Ice cream." Buttercup sighed and plugged in her PS2.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Butch lay back, hiding his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **"WHAT UP. I HAVE NO REVIEWS ON THIS ONE T_T Should I even continue it? PLEASE R&R!"

**Buttercup: **"DISCLAIMER: MistyLeStrange does not own the PPG or the RRB."

* * *

**This bitch** **can twist like a damn contortionist**

"Hey Buttercup, let's go out for dinner." Blossom declared.

"Okay...why?" Buttercup pried her eyes away from the Television and stared at Blossom.

"I don't feel like cooking." She whined in a pleading tone.

"YEAH! Let's go to that steak house!" Bubbles clapped.

"Steak...I don't mind!"

"I WANT STEAK!" Butch jumped up.

"Nooo girls dinner!" Bubbles glared at him.

"Let us cooome!" Brick shouted. Boomer gave Bubbles an apologetic look.

"FINE. But you guys compose yourselves." Blossom growled.

"Chillax, it's just dinner." Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of them." Blossom rolled her eyes, go change.

* * *

Blossom fixed her white skirt and pink tank top.

"How do I look?" Bubbles hopped in, wearing yet another blur dress.

"You look the fucking same as-" Brick got cut off by Boomer.

"Like a Princess." Blossom giggled at him. Butch texted his friend Brian:

'Dude, I might get laid soon.'

The reply came: 'WHAT? Give me details IF it happens.'

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD." Buttercup slid down the railing to hop onto the floor.

"Hey, I like the shirt." Boomer laughed. Buttercup wore a deep green off-both-the-shoulders quarter sleeve shirt with the words "GAME OVER" across the chest. With that, she wore black denim shorts and flip flops.

"Woah." Butch eyed Buttercup, who rolled her eyes at him and walked out.

* * *

"THIFF IFF FOME DAMN GOOD FTEAK." Butch chewed rudely.

"Goddamn it, Butch, close your fucking mouth." Buttercup hissed.

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"FORRRY!" He scoffed and got up to go to the bathroom. On his way there, he bumped into someone. A boy. He was tall, slightly taller than Butch. His hair was deep brown and pushed back. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short. It was wavy and reached his mid neck, but not the slimy kind, the Alex Turner kind. He was quite good looking, but that meant nothing to Butch. What bothered Butch were the guy's guns. Meaning his muscles. They were smooth, and not disgusting big, just perfect. His grey, loose shirt fell back against his toned torso, showing off his six pack.

"Sorry." Butch muttered.

"It's okay." he smiled, flashing white teeth.

After using the toilet, Butch got back to the table.

"What up?" he sighed.

"I hope you washed your hands." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Nope." Butch smiled and patted Boomer on the cheek.

"Ewww." Boomer slapped Butch's hand away.

"Hey BC, who's that?" Blossom coughed indiscreetly.

"Who?" Buttercup looked up and froze.

"Whooo?" Butch and Brick looked around, clueless.

"OH MY GOD!" Buttercup ran out of her seat. Butch followed her gaze to unfortunately meet the person he bumped into earlier, outside the toilet. earlier.

"Who's that?" Brick inquired. People in different restaurants of the food court smiled at them. Buttercup jumped into the boys arms, her legs straddling his waist, their arms around each other. Instead of falling, he held her in place.

"Best friend?" Butch poured some water into his mouth. Just then Buttercup kissed the boy, harder than should have been possible. His hands went up the back of her shirt, all in public, their lips locked in a passionate, hot kiss.

"Boyfriend." Bubbles smirked.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Buttercup squealed, yet again.

"Aww." Blossom laughed.

"I don't get it, who is he?" Butch scoffed.

"HE, is Dylan. Buttercups boyfriend. He shifted to Australia, and now he's back. So Blossom and I arranged for them to meet and it was a surprise for BC." Bubbles shrugged.

"ONCE AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Buttercup squeaked, then her voice deepened into a seductive tone when she turned to Dylan, "And I've missed you."

"Nope, I've missed you more." He shook his head, extremely close to Buttercup.

"Impossible."

"I've been clean the past two years, just smoking and getting trashed, you've had your share of boy toys I presume?" He growled playfully and nuzzled his face into Buttercups neck, causing her to giggle ferociously. Butch stared at them in disgust.

"They do that in public, it's not the worst they've done."

Then they started kissing, and it never stopped. Boomer, Brick, Blossom and Bubbles carried on as if nothing was wrong. Butch was stuck in time. Buttercup toyed with him, and left him for another guy. He was usually the OTHER GUY in most girl's cases. Buttercup moaned as their kiss got more intense.

"Guys, save it for the room." Blossom rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, there's a lot to be done in the room." Dylan crooned. Buttercup giggled, to Butch's surprise. He didn't like this guy.

"God Butters, you've gotten hotter." Dylan whispered as they walked through the mall.

"Shut up, looks who's talking, Aussie."

"Shut your face. It was only 2 years. But it was so worth it."

"How?"

"I'm back to you. I love your legs in these shorts." he tugged at the waistline of her tight shorts.

"Remember that night at your house?" She bit her lip. Butch cringed from up ahead. He liked Buttercup, a lot. Them being counterparts and all.

Butch couldn't stand the sight of Buttercup sitting in Dylan's lap, kissing him intensely. His hand was up her shirt, and hers down his pants.

"Very open, aren't they?" Butch muttered to Brick. They were back at the PowerPuff household, waiting for Boomer.

"Yeah." he rolled his eyes at Butch.

"Let's go guys." Boomer stated.

"Finally." Butch jumped up and walked out. He didn't walk back in that house...not for a long time.

* * *

R&R PLEASE㈍9❤✌


End file.
